Let Your Defenses Down
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Fave! How it all came to be. I don't know where this story is going anymore. Not like i did before...R
1. Chapter 1

Arighty, so this is probably going to be my LONGEST Fanfiction yet! Are we not happy? You need a small little background as to how this story began: I was watching Glee, after an amazing two-hour special of Tower Prep, and it was the episode where they need to be in the yearbook. So, since in the Second season, Dave is officially outed to viewers and Kurt, my sick fifteen year old mind paid extra attentions to scenes with him in it, because honestly he's way to hated. Did anyone else sense any Finn/Dave in there? I don't know my mind's sick, so I came up with this little snippet, enjoy lovelies!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think the episode above wouldn't have somehow transformed into Finn/Dave? So no, I do not own Glee.

He'd never admit it, but Dave's kind of always looked up to Finn, when they were younger they were best of friends. It was Dave, Finn and Noah. But Dave was always pulled closer to Finn, because he kind of, maybe, sorta had a crush on the taller boy. He remembers the first time they met, to their first fight, to their last fight. He can't forget any of it, do you really expect him to? But he didn't understand any of this until the word gay and fag were thrown around. Then he realized he's a homo, well bisexual as far as he was concerned. Okay, maybe he was only gay, but he's not aloud to be. Two reasons: One, he lived in Lima and that shit was looked down on. Two, his dad, his dad HATED gays with like a fiery passion, despised them, and he made that clear. So he kind of envied Kurt, that fucking fairy, going around with all the pride in the world because even though People hate him his DAD accepts him.

So, yeah, he kissed Kurt, because Kurt was openly gay. If Kurt wasn't and didn't get in his face, and didn't strut like he was motherfucking HOT, Dave would've never kissed him. If he could take it back, you all know he would, he would so fast. But he can't so he harassed the younger boy, with threats and slightly abusive behavior. Can you blame him? Do you know who the guy lives with? Finn fucking Hudson! Hudson, god, that boy was definitely strong and awesome, but if Karofsky knew anything about Finn, it was that the boy was protective. He'll admit two things, he wouldn't mess with someone Finn loved too much and he wouldn't tell Finn the truth. That's why he was shocked when Finn showed up on his doorsteps, during the rain.

"Finn?" He asked, looking at his watch. "It's five in the morning!" Finn just gave that stupid smirk as he was let in.

"I know and I knew you're dad left for work around this time so you'd be up." He said as he shut the door. Right now, Dave knew he wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Okay, so what're you doing here?" He asked, slightly rude and a little curious.

"Kurt." Dave nodded, sighing. "Did anything else happen?" He watched at the water dripped from Finn's hair to his face and over his lips.

"Nope." He said shaking his head, his eyes staring at those wet lips. "You heard it all, I think." Finn sighed and nodded, curling into himself a little more, a shiver running through him. "Do you want hot chocolate or coffee of something, you must be freezing?"

"Um, sure." Finn nodded, following the boy into the kitchen. "Well, Kurt kicked me out, he was kind of having another mental break down, I didn't know what to do." Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know where his boyfriend lives, I was going to see if it had something to do with him. I didn't think it had anything to do with you...but I had to double check."

"Yeah, well what'd he say?" Dave bet it did have something to do with him.

"I don't know, It's after Christmas, we have our decorations set up still, and I was just messing with him. We tried to squeeze into the room when Mercedes squealed we were under Mistletoe, so I joked that'd I'd give him his first kiss from a guy and he...he flipped." Finn sighed again as Dave sat down, listening to the water.

"Maybe he was just embarrassed or something, that he's never had a first same-sex kiss(1) when most straights have." Finn laughed.

"Yeah, you think so? I mean Santana and Brittney, Sam and some guy at his old school, Azimio kissed Mikey didn't he?"

"Senior Mikey, yeah, Mikey flipped." They laughed recalling the memory. "What about you? You have yours yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for the right guy." Finn joked throwing a hand over his heart. "Yeah, back in like seventh grade." Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Who the hell'd you kiss?"

"You can't tell cause he's kill me but Puck, it was drunken but mad funny come morning."(2) Karofsky snickered. "How 'bout you?" Finn nodded to him. Dave gulped, turning to the pot of water.

"Haven't had one?"

"What?" Finn screeched, as he looked at the steaming water being poured into the cup. "Are you serious, no one!"

"Yeah, no guy." He passed the glass to Finn who stirred it a couple of times, before taking a huge gulp and moaning in satisfaction and closing his eyes as the warm liquid ran down his throat. It burnt slightly but he was so cold it didn't matter. Dave just stared at the taller boy, intrigued. "Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't know, I figured, Azimo, me, and Puck have all had ours, but you haven't?" Finn shrugged. "I guess I kinda expected you to be first, back in the days you used to ALWAYS have to be first at everything."

"Yeah, well, that was back then, when we were kids and didn't know Hummel was Homo." Finn gave him a warning glare. "Sorry." Then Finn was kissing him, and Dave was in shock, but then kissed back. Then Finn was pulling away and setting the empty cup back on the counter.

"There, now you're caught up, and take it as a thanks for letting me stay and for the hot chocolate." Dave nodded as Finn left, then ran his fingers over his lips and smiled. His long time crush just kissed him...on the lips. Still no one needed to know right?

"You're welcome." He whispered to the still air as he washed the cups before getting ready to go out with some of the guys befor the party. There was a party at Santana's tonight, and he heard rumors of a certain brunette being there without his brother or his worries, and by the end of the night, probably without his shirt. Dave started having double checks of Finn's sexuality, the boy just kissed him and left, maybe he was bi, or gay. Maybe He had a chance with Finn, well he'd find out soon enough right? But what happens when Finn learns the truth about Karofsky's and Kurt's first same-sex kiss?

Haha, yes I'm leaving chapter one at that, because it's such a perfect place to leave a chapter out. Before I go I have a few things to say, you do not know how much it killed me to say insulting things about gays because I know a few, so I mean no insult or hate to them.

(1)I'm not going to lie Same-sex Kiss literately became a game between me and my friends, when we were at parties about two years ago. Since they were all older than me most had their's and were going for seconds, last one well...basically last one to get a same-sex kiss outside of the group was a loser, and we made them pay for dinner or a movie and all that stuff.

(2)I can make that a story if anyone wants it, I'd love to write that, because I can totally see the two kissing, just to see what it was like, or drunk. Plus they're my favorite pairing! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, chapter Two! I see my self making progress on this story, which I don't even know where it's going yet. But it's being written and that's always a good sign. Considering I'm off for vacation until the third of January and probably won't write anything on New Years I will try to finish it. I love my procrastination on homework.

Disclaimer:I don't own, if I did I wouldn't have to read To Kill A Mockingbird and take notes on it chapter by chapter...not that I have yet. But I enjoy watching Glee and writing, so I'll borrow it until this story is over :)

* * *

He's dressed up simple, jeans and a sweet red T-shirt. He had missed his dad, who always seemed to be working unless he got in trouble. Did it matter though? They haven't been close since his mother died. But that's getting off track and a story for another time, not now. He walked into the already crowded house, seeing Finn sitting at the bar talking to, oh shit, Kurt. He grabbed a beer and stayed in the kitchen, hiding himself. The awkwardness, after all this, what if Kurt tells? He talked to some of the guys, who were already half wasted. He saw Finn walk into the room, and thought about running but he's a man, and he faces his problems.

"Aw, Hey, man, I haven't seen you, didn't think you'd be coming?" Finn said, grabbing a beer and standing next to Dave.

"And miss a party with you losers at it...no way." Finn rolled his eyes, his jaw clenching slightly.

"Kurt, he was here, he told me about stuff." Dave laughed as He grabbed Finn, up-righting him as his eyebrows furrowed. Everyone knew Finn was kind of a lightweight. "He told me...he told me..." He looked to be in concentration, deep in thought. "Something about alcohol drinking Blaine."

"You mean to stop drinking alcohol and about Blaine."

"Yeah!" Finn pointed to him "Were you spying." Dave shook his head.

"No, but I think you've had enough alcohol for the time being." He said, removing the Corona (1)from Finn's hand, who wined but made no movement to grab it back.

"My mom wanted us home early, because she said we were going to New York tomorrow, but I don't remember why and I'm too tired."

"And too drunk to drive." Santana had slipped next to them.

"Kurt was supposed to take you home, what happened?" She asked, smiling, as he looked at her. He blinked.

"I came to get a drink and told him, I'd leave later, that I'd...call him." She looked to Dave.

"Can you take him home, he was supposed to be home an hour ago but he's been putting up a fight all day, something about a kiss." She shook her head, as she looked half-interested, not knowing that Dave's heart just skipped a beat, as hope filled up in him.

"I guess, my dad told me not to be out late and I've been here a while so yeah I'll take him." He'd take him, sure, but he didn't have to be home and he hasn't been home long. Puck grabbed his wrist.

"I'll take him home later, don't touch him."

"Puck!" Finn whined, okay where did the drink come from. Again, it was taken away. "I can take care of myself, Karofsky..." Hiccup "Won't hurt me."

"Yeah, Puckerman, Santana asked me, I won't do shit to the intoxicated thing." He glared at the badass, who glared back. But he continued to pull Finn out the door. Puck and Santana, a few other kids in glee keeping their eyes on their co-captain, they all saw it. Finn was talking and Dave was digging for his keys then Finn pulled Dave's head to his, connecting their lips. Puck had anger race through him, Santana shocked a few others already messaging Kurt. Dave pulled away, not showing any signs of caring as Finn found his way into the car, after a few stumbles and slips, which Dave caught him on every time.

"Finn," he said, noticing the knocked out boy in his car. Really, they were just leaving Santana's street, and he was sleeping against the window like a baby. Dave couldn't help but smile at how adorable Finn looked against the window, how peaceful and...yeah, that was killed with that snore. He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, he pulled up to Finn's house. He shook him, and Finn woke up with a startle.

"Huh, what?" Finn looked around searching for something and rubbing his eyes slightly, and they burned slightly.

"You're home!" Finn nodded, and clapped Dave's shoulder.

"You're a very true friend, for taking me home, thank you." He stumbled out of the car almost slipping out of the truck. But once out of the truck he had no trouble finding his way into the house.

"You're welcome." He muttered to the still air and Finn walked inside with a wave, then he drove off.

Finn was dreaming of football and glee, mixed together, with the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders, slight muttering coming from his slightly parted lips in his sleep. Kurt had woken up to a shit load of texts.

'u will not blieve wht jus happend, Finn kissd Karofsky."

'OMG, white boy jus kissd ur attacker."

'Kurt, ur step-bro jus kissed Dave K.'(2) He got out of bed and yanked the covers off Finn, startling him out of his peaceful sleep.

"Wha..." Finn looked at Kurt, a pounding headache hitting him.

"You kissed him!" Finn looked shocked and curious.

"Kissed who?"

"Karofsky!" He screamed, Finn opened his mouth, searching for the words to say.

"It's not what you think, he gave me hot chocolate and we were talking about same-sex kissing and you and..."

"Wait, you kissed him TWICE!"

"NO!"  
"I just got a text saying that you kissed Karofsky at the party last night when he was taking you home! No hot chocolate involved."

"I was drunk Kurt I had no idea what I was doing, and like I said we were talking and it was barely anything." Finn had realized he was in some deep shit with this one, but he doesn't even remember kissing Karofsky. He couldn't help but wonder how many people had seen that and what happened afterwards.

"Do you know what he did to me?" Finn now had the right to get a little upset here, right?

"No, you never tell anyone, Maybe if you TOLD someone we could HELP you!" He was standing now to, but that didn't seem to stop Kurt. Carole and Burt's footsteps could be heard getting up.

"He kissed me, he took my first same-sex kiss." Finn froze looking at Kurt and swallowing, his eyes searching for some hint of a lie, of a joke. But Kurt's face like voice was deadly serious.

"No, Kurt, oh god I'm so sorry." He pulled Kurt in, and awkward hug, Kurt's hands resting on Finn's chest in fists as Finn felt his own clench. How DARE Karofsky lie to him, especially about something like that. He was furious, and would definitely get revenge. He didn't even hear the Carole and Burt come down the stairs as he knew he had to pay his old new friend a quick visit, come today or sometime soon. He'd talk to Karofsky and he'd get even with that asshole. This was his brother now, and Dave was just...a liar, an ex-friend and a new enemy.

* * *

Yes! Progress, what do you think? I feel like these are really short...but it's cool, right. Anyway, I should be reading To kill A Mockingbird but I really don't want to, so I'll probably write a few more chapters. Hm, I don't know, how does that sound?

(1)Okay, I just had to make a special announcement for this, because I'm sending this to my friend, and it's a semi-inside joke, so yeah...shout out!

(2)I text my friends like that as well as most high schoolers so I tried to keep it like I'd normally see it, but it's all understandable. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, chapter three, hopefully this will be the longest chapter yet. I have figured out slightly where this story is going and I like where it's going because it's a really good storyline, if I do say so myself. By the way, the rating may be off, but I'm fifteen if I can write it...I think teens can read it right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Finn, Dave, or any of Glee's stuff. I don't even own my own house yet...

* * *

Vacation ended and school had started, Finn still in New York, but he'd be home by Wednesday. Dave had started the day thinking it'd be a great 'New Year'. Kurt wasn't in school, no one knew he kissed Kurt, and he didn't have to see Finn's face for three whole days. However, he couldn't have been more wrong. He didn't see anything wrong at first, didn't sense anything off. He just walked to school and met up with the guys. From there he got to his first period class that's when he realized it. He had looked over at Finn and Puck's desk, only to see Puck, thank god, or not. Puck had an expression on his face that kinda scared Dave in his own way, his jaw was clenched and his eyes dark and narrowed. Puck looked downright pissed off. If his expression didn't give off that fact, the fact his lead pencil was now in half did. People looked over, the girl in front of him jumping as a piece of the pencil his her.

"Noah," Said the teacher and it finally dawned on Puck he had broken his pencil. "Is everything alright." He smiled, but it was obviously forced.

"Everything is Fine." He lied through clenched teeth. Why was the womanizing boy so mad? Dave knew Puck didn't know, right? How could he have found out? Unless...unless Finn did know he kissed Kurt and kissed him just to prove it then told Puck, but would he? Would Finn really just kiss Dave for no other reason but to confirm? He took his time packing up as the bell rang, watching Puck leave. He felt butterflies in his stomach, he had no lackeys with him and Puckerman had to be the strongest one of all the guys. He used to take on Dave and Azimio...back before he went to Juvy.

Of course, Dave was like ninety-eight percent sure Puck wouldn't waste his time waiting outside of the classroom for him. He's seen Puck mad but never this mad, so there was a small amount of him that knew if Puck was mad enough he might wait outside just to threaten or beat Dave. But that didn't matter right now because there was no way Puck was that mad. The badass was against the wall outside, and grabbed Dave's arm as he passed by.

"You think we didn't see what happened?" Puck growled, his eyes showing anger more than anything else.

"What're you talking about?"

"What'd you do to him, after, huh?" Puck was pushing it now. "Everyone saw, he was drunk asshole."

"What? Are you talking about the fact you're boy-toy kissed ME!" He ripped his arm out of Puck's grip, who looked about ready to pounce. "I'm sorry he's a fag and decided to kiss me, ain't like he hasn't shared drunken kisses with other guys. I was in a good mood, you're lucky I didn't just punch him and leave him there!"

"Shut up!" Puck growled, ignoring the fact Dave knew about their drunken kiss. "You weren't in a good mood, you avoided him all night only to talk with him when he was too drunk to stand properly!" Then Dave punched the tan boy, sending him stumbling backwards. Then Puck did pounce, both boys throwing Fist and yells, insults and threats.

"Hey! HEY!" Yelled a teacher that ran over and pulled them apart. The two boys panted as they were dragged to the principal's office. Even in there you could hear their yells as Coach Beiste and Will walked in to help.

"Puck, what happened? You were doing so good." Puck just gritted his teeth, he was off parole as of two days ago, he'd fuck with who he'd want.

"This behavior is inexcusable..." Both boys glared deeply at each other, a bruise on their face, under Puck's eyes and on Dave's jaw. Though both got detention and 'community service' after school, cleaning some desks, neither cared.

Monday continued after both boys were sent home and told to be back tomorrow, then Tuesday came and Dave realized a bunch of glee kids were glaring at him. He ignored them, because what could those losers do. Azimio even went far enough to laugh in their faces, along with other football players, and the slushies continued. Then Wednesday came and in walked Finn Hudson, late to their Period 1 class. His eyes locked on Puck's before looking over to Dave's, it was lunch period and those eyes made Dave's heart break, but he glared back. This asshole has been the cause of his aching jaw for the past two and a half days. He slipped the teacher the note and sat next to Puck, leaning over the desk so no one could hear what they were saying. The siblings in front of them could but choose to ignore them.

What were they talking about? Were they talking about him? Was Finn telling Puck something that he did, that maybe he didn't? Did Puck admit he punched Dave because of the drunken kiss Finn gave him? Dave was slightly worried they'd both be after him again and already knew he'd make a mad dash to the door come the lunch bell. Finn slid back in his chair and glanced over to Dave, his eyes holding so much emotion it was hard to read, there was anger, betrayal, sadness and disappointment, that much was readable, before his head was again focused on the board. He was the second one out of the classroom followed by the rest of the class.

Meeting up with a few of the guys he grabbed lunch and sat down, immediately hitting off conversation. He watched as Puck walked through the door with Artie and noticed Finn's absence. His eyes looked around for something, to see if Finn was waiting for someone, or something, but nothing could be found. Instead he went back to his conversation, pulling his phone out as it vibrated.

'We needa tlk.'-Finn. He sighed and got up saying he had to run.

'where?'

'auditorium...no 1s here fr lunch tdy.' He slipped out, not going unnoticed by Noah, who immediately let his eyes narrow. He walked into the auditorium. He looked around, before seeing Finn sitting in a chair looking at the stage.

"What's up?"He said, making a few steps forward, and saw Finn jump before standing up.

"Why'd you lie to me?" He had an eyebrow raised and his fist were clenched.

"What're you talking about, there's a ton of things I haven't..."

"You kissed him!" Finn said, his hands grabbing the seat behind him to keep in the anger. Dave felt his heart stop, this was it, Finn was going to kill him for kissing his step-brother.

"I..." He couldn't even find the words to say, but Finn decided he wasn't done yet.

"I get why you wouldn't tell me that because well, let's be honest, you would've been in deep shit then. But you clearly said nothing else happened and you obviously said you had never had a same-sex kiss." Finn continued, holding a hand to stop Dave from putting in anything else, just yet. "Then everyone at the party saw me drunkenly kiss you, and told him about it. So he obviously was all bitchy about it and I was like I don't even remember doing it. But to make matters worse, you told Puck you knew, I told you not to tell you knew because he can't know I know you know."

"Take a breath, quarterback!" Dave finally pitched in, the two still standing far enough away so they were out of punching range. "You kissed me, and I didn't tell you because I couldn't"

"It's not that hard to tell someone, you could've been like 'oh yeah, by the way, I might've accidentally kissed you're new step-brother' but you didn't!"

"It's just a kiss, why is it such a big deal!" Finn sighed.

"Kurt's gay, Karofsky, do you understand what that means, he likes boys and you took his first kiss from him! That's like how would you feel if Rachel just grabbed you and kissed you. The feeling's obviously not mutual." His eyes looked so desperate, like he needed Dave to understand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know a kiss was a big deal."

"It usually is." He muttered. "Just, I'm supposed to kick your ass, but I don't know what to do." He had given a half shrug as his eyes wandered to the other side of the auditorium. "I don't understand anything that's going on right now."

"Just go to lunch, or back to class, and we can forget it ever happened." Finn looked up, his eyes glaring.

"He's my brother, I can't just not do anything." Finn sighed again "But I don't want to fight because I know his side of the story, but I don't know yours."

"It's not what you're thinking..." He said, getting Finn's eyes and lips to soften slightly. He licked his lips that turned down into a frown.

"I don't even know what I'm thinking, please, explain something to me."

"I don't know what I'm thinking, but I know what happened. It's not my fault." Then Finn was next to him, like less than an inch apart and looked to him.

"Then please, explain this to me, because I can't tell you or Kurt what happened." He said. "And I knew, I knew I was going to come to school and kick you're ass, but Puck already did, and I didn't..." Then Dave was kissing Finn and Finn's eyes were huge before calming down slightly, and fluttered shut. Then Dave was pulling away and Finn was looking at him, even more confused.

"Does that answer you're question even a little?"

"Not really, you're not gay?"

"I don't know what I am, but I think so." Then Finn was hugging him, like a fucking girl. Like he was a fucking girl.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were just kissing Kurt to fuck with him, to show him he'd never get a guy. He was so broken!" And Dave was pulling out of the hug.

"Okay, I'm going to go..." Finn didn't stop him, no matter how much both boys hoped he would. Finn just looked at the ground as Dave turned around. Then he was out the door going to finish his lunch. He sat down when he got the text.

'Sorry.'-Finn, and he just smiled lightly before hopping back into the conversation. Maybe, just maybe Finn felt the same. Not like he'd ever know, because he never told. He should really work on that and learn to talk to Finn.

* * *

Okay two things, one this is only a chapter story, because it'd be bad as a regular story, and two now I'm really confused as to where this is going. Are we going to make it a good or bad story? Arghhh, anyway. What did you think? By the way I'd love to hear any errors of the story, if you have any...I'm just improving my work. Also, I realize it's not as long as we all hoped it be, but I don't want to make anything too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, procrastinating! And Yay! Story! Alright let's see, This is actually harder story than I thought it'd be and it may have to do with the fact I'm listening to B.O.T.D.F as I write it. But that doesn't matter, is it coming out good so far? I hope so, I don't want to disappoint. And I just came out with a pairing name for the two Fave! Ahhh! Sorry...

Disclaimer:Me no own Glee. :)

* * *

Finn didn't mention his conversation with Dave during his new conversation with Puck,because Puck doesn't know he knows what Dave did to Kurt, and he wasn't about to out the boy. It wasn't Dave's fault he was confused, it's highschool, how many kids can say they haven't been confused. Well, sure, you can say in McKinley you can't be because the kids and some teachers just aren't accepting. So what, Kurt got harassed everyday and nothing bothered him till Dave...he looked over to Dave who was glancing at him from the corner of his eyes and then looked away...kissed him. He kissed Dave though, so did that make it worse? Or better?

"Man, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?" Finn looked to Puck

"I said, do you think my room would look good purple."

"Yeah." Puck hit him lightly. "What?"

"what's on your mind?" Finn shrugged.

"Guess I just don't want people to know." His eyes wandered to Dave as the bell ran. What didn't he want people to know, about Puck and him, just him, or Dave and him. He wasn't even sure, but if people knew about any, what would they say, worse, what would they do? Would he eventually have to be bullied out of the school. He had left Puck, confused still asking 'what don't you want me to know?', just to get away. Which he did, he had slipped out of the school only to go into the stadium, where he sat in the bleachers. He saw Quinn sitting farther down, playing with the ring on her finger, but didn't care.

"Hey." She whispered, sitting next to him, causing him to finally look at her.

"Have you been crying?" He asked scouting over, giving her permission to sit.

"Not really, just thinking about stuff. What about you? Why are you even out here?" He sighed and shrugged. "It because of the Karofsky drama?"

"I don't know, I just needed to think. Get away, get some fresh air." She nodded and he leaned back against the fence behind him. They sat in silence. "Let me guess," he said after the moment. "You don't know what to do?"

"How did you...?" She looked to the shut-eyed brunette.

"You love him, but you care about you're family and they don't agree with the choice?" He looked to her, and was leaning on his knees with his elbows now.

"I'm not sure if it's love...but I really really think it is." She whispered, and he just smiled, grabbing her hands, to stop the constant moving.

"Then forget what everyone else thinks, it's so obvious he loves you too Quinn." She smiled up at him.

"Why are you so nice, you know I've been so horrible to you, and you were him too once." He nodded, hugging her slightly.

"Yeah, I was, once, but I'm not going to stand in your way. Plus, I've been living with Kurt, it's kind of opened my mind to some things, that I never knew and never cared about." She smiled. "But stop worrying what we all and they all think, worry about what you think."

"I guess...but what if..."

"Two years, Quinn, two years is all you have before you don't know what'll happen, before they don't matter anymore, and you're still just getting used to them, so don't worry about it, and take a chance. Keep him with you and get ready for collage." She nodded, standing up.

"Thanks for the help, and sorry I couldn't help you with your problem, whatever it may be." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He nodded and watched her leave.

"Maybe you did." He whispered, maybe, what if he thought that same exact way...he could be, you know he could try it, give it a chance. What would He say though, she was obviously in love with someone else, somebody who loved her back. Did He love Finn back? Could He love Finn back? They've shared a kiss before, it's not as big of a risk as he thought it was, is it? He wasn't sure it was possible for his hands to get this sweaty, in weather conditions like this. He reached for his phone and typed out the message. 'Can u meet me outsyd, stadium bleachers?' Could it really be this easy? His mind ran a mile a minute, hoping to send it, hoping it would be. But he couldn't could he? Would He respond? Would He even show up? His finger rested on the send button.

"Hey." He turned around and hit the end button. Just the person he wanted to see, maybe? Depending on how this next conversation went, would it be the end of a friendship or the beginning of something new?

* * *

Yes, I am leaving it here, basically because I don't know what I'm doing. But I'm very very happy with the semi-outcome of everything so far. I don't want to make this like 10million chapters long, those kill me, but I'm not going to leave it like this, I'm just debating what I'm going to do with the story. There's so many ways this could go. Do we even want a FAVE in this story?

Anyway, the conversation with Finn and Quinn has Finn a little OC but isn't everyone when they're going through the same thing someone else is going through and trying to help them? I don't know, all the characters are a little out of it huh? Oh well.

Review, Anon reviews are accepted because I love anons and I don't really care. Also, because I like criticism, it definitely helps for future chapters, that is all.


	5. Chapter 5

GAHHH! I'm sorry for the late update – especially to my awesome reviewer(I'm kind of scared of you...so this is for you – I was working on another story and I'm stil slightly stuck on this but here goes nothing.

Disclaimer:Glee doesn't belong to me

"Hey." Finn smiled as he looked to Dave putting his phone in his pocket and sliding over to make room from him.

"Hi." He looked to his hands which had somehow found their way to each other as the other guy sat down. "What're you doing out here?"

"I didn't feel like going to history. Why are you out here?" Finn shrugged

"Just thinking about some stuff." Dave nodded as he inspected Finn.

"Like what?" Finn looked to him and took a breath well it was now or never, well actually, there'd probably be a lot more opportunities because they keep kissing, it makes little to no sense. He admits he definitely likes it though.

"I think...I might have a crush on someone."

"So? That's no big deal." Dave licked his lips and looked down.

"I think that someone's you." His heart literately sped up at Dave's face. He couldn't read not one emotion and he freaked, he looked down, feeling himself getting hot, even though it was freezing. The other boys head just snapped up to look at him and that was it he couldn't even start an explanation.

"You think?" Finn looked up and bit his lip.

"I...no, it's you." He gulped and would've looked away had Dave not captured his lips, Finn kissed back, he wanted to. He pulled away and licked his lip a smile threatening to slide onto his lips. "Wait."

"Finn, we can't...if we, the guys..." That was it, Finn knew it was a mutual feeling.

"So we won't. You're dad I know his schedule I can come over. And Kurt...so my house is not an option." Dave smiled and nodded.

"So, I'll see you today?" Dave got Finn now and he, hell, he didn't want anything else.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Dave laughed as they walked back into the school, hearing the bell. Puck had seen them, the unusual closeness, the blush on Finn's cheeks – which he blamed on the cold – and it hit him. Finn had feelings for Dave and they must be dating or something. Since there's no other explanation. He caught up with Finn, pulling him away from Dave, who looked at them, before meeting up with the guys.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked as they walked to their class.

"Out in the bleachers needed to think, ya know?" Puck nodded.

"Karofsky was with you?" Finn bit the inside of his lips.

"Yeah, he came out a few minutes after me." Puck looked disapproving.

"Finn what's going on between you two?" Finn looked outraged.

"Puck!" He started, looking at and stopping Puck "Nothing at all. Why would you think that?" Puck shrugged.

"You two've been closer since you kissed him is all."

"Dude, I was drunk will you get over it." Puck smirked as they sat down.

"I'm just saying because Kurt would be pissed if anything was going on." Not if he didn't know, he wouldn't have a reason to be. "So, do you need a ride today?"

"No, I've got one." Their conversation switched in record speed as Finn avoided telling Puck it was Dave giving him a ride. They talked about Santana and Quinn that always sparked Puck's interest and he was talking about, whatever Santana. Finn looked up at Dave and smiled lightly, who smiled back before slipping down into his seat.

Does it really matter if they date? He told Quinn to just go for it and that's what he was doing, going or it. Not only because he thought it'd work because he knew he wanted to and he deserves to do what he want. Then Puck was looking at him and he realized he wasn't answering.

"Huh?" He said.

"This weekend, my mom's going to be out of town and..."

"Shit man, I'm busy this weekend, Kurt's coming home again for a few things and I was going to spend time with him packing and unpacking and stuff." Kurt wasn't coming home and he's pretty sure he didn't have a single plan, but he's sure he could make one.

"Oh, do you guys need some help?"

"No, figured it'd be a good time to become brothers, barely know anything about each other you know?" Puck nodded and Finn's pretty sure he knew that Finn had no plans but seemed to not care really.

Finn met up with Dave sometime after school, when most kids were gone. He slipped into the car and Dave looked at him.

"Hey, you alright with this? You're sure?" Finn smirked and nodded.

"Of course, I started it, it's just Kurt can't find out because that's the last thing I need on my plate." Dave smiled as they left. Finn had sung lightly to the song on the video and he's spent so much time pretending to hate the boy he didn't realize how amazing the guy actually sang or looked as he sang. He couldn't help but smile more and turn the station up, causing Finn to sing slightly louder.(1)

They pulled into the driveway which was, thankfully, empty. Finn had slipped out first but followed Dave inside. It was a little awkward because the last time he was here, it was the time with the kiss that all started this. His eyes looked over to the kitchen as Dave asked what he wanted to do and with a very suggestive smile Finn answered.

"I've got a couple of ideas." And Dave was all in. They made out, heated and passionate on Dave's bed. Finn was under Dave as his tongue invaded the taller boy's mouth. Little moans and whimpers escaped from their mouths as their hands roamed around the other's body. Finn's hands rested in Karofsy's back pockets as the boy kept grinding their bodies against each other.

Finn knew he'd have to leave shortly, Dave's father would be home soon, but they didn't really care as clothing started to get discarded. That was until they heard the car door slam. They practically jumped away from each other, and their eyes were huge. Pulling their clothes back on, Finn had realized that they were either screwed but accepted the controller handed to him. The front door slammed at the same time Finn's phone rang, saved by the mom.

"Hey mom." Dave had even let out a happy sigh as he looked to Finn, and then to his dad who stood at the door. "Went over to a friends to play games. Yeah his. O, alright I'll head home now." He hung up.

"Hey Mr. Karofsky, bye Dave, I'll see you tomorrow." Dave smiled and nodded.

"Alright man, bye." He heard Finn leave and looked to his dad.

"You and Finn are friends again?"

"Yeah, we actually got into a fight that revived our friendship, so we figured we'd hang out today." He looked in thought but nodded and shrugged anyway.

Haha, so far it's a Fave story, however, not knowing where it'll go from there it might change sooner on in the story. This is so going to be drama filled. I'm actually happy that I've been re-encourage to get back on this story. I'll try to update one every other day but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

Gah! So much drama! I'm sorry my readers. Argh. But tonight, with school canceled and all, I'm hoping to get a chapter up, hopefully two. Probably not. I have to work on my other story. This is so late, I'm so sorry. My family has been a bit crazy. Gah, here we go...

I'm blushing...I updated the wrong story chapter AHH thnan you reviewer to tell me

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee, if I did I'd probably have already disowned my family XD just saying.

It started out as any normal day, they acted like they weren't friends, like they didn't get along. More importantly, in both boys eyes, they acted as if they weren't dating. In fact Karofsky had splashed him with a cherry slushy, which it totally Finn's favorite. He licked his lips and yelled insults with a glare.

"Dude, they got you bad!" Puck had laughed as Finn struggled to get the remaining cherry liquid out of his hair.

"Shut up!" He growled out, "Son of a...this shit won't come out!" Puck had smirked bigger before sighing.

"Let me help you." Finn relaxed as Puck ran the warm water through his hair. "There. Now, stay away from all and any slushies coming your way, ya hear?"

"Yeah, next time I'll just magically know or something." Puck smiled and nodded as Finn ran paper towels throw his soaked hair. "Good thing is I'll taste like cherry all day."

"Dude," Puck said, grabbing the paper towels away from him. "You're good, you're going to rip your hair out if you keep going at it." Finn smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, man, thanks." He muttered, hesitantly.

"Yeah, no problem, now hurry up before you're late to class." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see you in class later." He walked out of the bathroom hearing Puck say 'yeah later' softer than Finn thought possible. Still he continued to walk to class. Pulling out his cell phone and texting Dave.

'Thanks for the slushy facial.'

'ur so vry wlcom. Im srry.'

'it's cool, but if I taste lyk cherry ltr dnt complain.'

'promise :)' He rolled his eyes and continued to text him through out his class, it was a really boring class and he wasn't going to learn anything anyway. However, when their class together came they ignored it and just sat there. Dave watching Finn talk to Puckerman slightly jealous. Could you blame him? The guy took Finn's first same-sex kiss and he totally has a thing for Hudson. After a while he couldn't help but text Finn.

'hey.' Finn had smirked and rolled his eyes, stopping his convo with Dave.

'ill still b here in the morn.' Dave had smirked, little bastard getting a big head.

'ego much?'

'once in a while.' He could hear Puck from where he sat.

"Who're you texting?" It was quiet though and Finn had shrugged.

"A friend."

'I lyk it. U shld show it more.'

'I mite.'

"Kurt?"

"No, Puck not Kurt."

'u want to come strait to my place or...?'

'Yea, can u gimme a ride ;)' Little bastard.

"Rachel."

"Jesus Puck does it matter?"

'gladly ;D ill stop b4 puckerman kills u.'

'yea prolly for the best huh?' He doesn't respond to that he's not sure how to. He just watches them talk until the bell rang. Finn had left with Puck and the text almost immediately came after. Through out the day, through out glee. Dave had sat in his truck waiting as he watched kids leave, quickly piling out.

"Hey!" He jumped and looked to the window where Finn stood smiling.

"Hi." Finn walked over to the other side getting in. "Sorry, about the slushy." Finn had kissed him and he tasted the faint cherry on his lips.

"It's cool, cherry's so my favorite." Dave smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"For next time?"

"Yep. You know me to well." Dave pecked him as they drove out, unknown to the eyes that watched them. Their talk wasn't awkward or silent for that matter, it was amazing and comfortable. Dave had glanced to him a few times, smiling at the expressions on the other boy's face.

They pulled into the driveway and hoped out of the car, but Finn stopped him before he could go into the house.

"Wait." Dave turned and looked at him. "This weekend, what are you doing?"

"Well, my dad's going to be out of town for business and I'm probably going to practice, why?" Finn smiled.

"Figured I could come over." He shrugged and Dave smirked.

"Maybe we can go out out." Finn nodded and followed Dave into the house, shutting the door and seeing a car drive off, not caring really.

'Dude, im coming ovr.'

"Who is it?"

"Puck..." Finn furrowed his eyebrows and looked up before replying.

'm not home.'

'dam, needed to talk to u.'

'srry, tomorrow?'

'r u sure u cnt now?'

'positive.'

'fine' He could basically hear the sigh in that text and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry, he needed to talk."

"You have to go?" Finn shook his head.

"No, told him we'd talk tomorrow." They thought about going a little further than before but Finn had stopped, getting all – as Puck would say – girly about it, saying he's not sure yet. Dave respected that, he's pretty sure he doesn't have anything right now anyway. He didn't care though, until that second text. Finn had sighed and pulled away from Dave.

'dude, ur moms lookin for u.' Finn snapped up and looked to Dave.

"I've got to go, I've got to go. I'm so sorry, my mom." He kissed Dave, who was still fixing his pants when Finn left the room, calling his mom. Dave basically heard him fall on the way out and ran to see if he's okay, seeing him taking off down the street messing with his hair. His fucked up hair, that's so bad. He's going to look horrible when he gets home.

Finn ran into the house, tripping on the door and falling hard, with a grunt. Burt and Carole had ran over and helped him up. He seemed dazed for a minute and shook his head, looking between the two. Oh, shit, right.

"Mom."

"Huh?"

"You need me?"

"No, I would've called." A blush found it's way onto his cheeks. "Are you alright, you're a mess."

"No, no, I'm fine." He was turning to go down the stairs when Burt called for him. "Yeah?" Burt looked down.

"Want to tell me what you were doing kid." Finn looked down, his pants unbutton and half unzipped. Aw, shit.

"Um, nothing, really..." He knew he was going to hear this sooner or later, but he was so blaming Puck for it.

'Damnit, u liar.'

'huh? Lotta tht now.'

'wht r u talkin bout'

'tell u tomorrow' Finn rolled his eyes, laying on his bed with a sigh. He could still be making out right now.

Yay, there's that. Yes, there's going to be drama because who doesn't want to see a love triangle thing for a little. I don't know where I'm going with this, but tell me? Haha. Anyway. I WOULD update Another Chapter but I'm exhausted, I don't know why. It's not THAT late...


	7. Chapter 7

Aye, after my little mix-up in stories I decided to just make an extra long chapter as an apology...you don't know how embarrassed I was again thank you SO much for pointing that out. This has kind of turned into a love triangle between three supposedly straight guys huh? Don't we love me? :P

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee, or anything really...:)

Finn walked into school sending a smirk to Dave who smiled back and kept his conversation his eyes resting on Finn as the taller boy went to his locker. He looked away when the guys asked what he was looking at, lying he said he just dazed out. Puck had stood next to Finn's locker a slight glare on his face.

"Dude, you lied to me!" Finn accused.

"Like I said, seems to be going around. Walk with me, we need to talk." Finn had shut his locker and got that confused look on his locker and followed Puck. "So, is there anything you'd like to tell me about?" Puck asked as they got outside, Finn shrugged, feeling his heart rate speed up a little bit.

"Not really...?" Puck looked to him and they both heard his phone go off.

"You gonna get that?" Puck asked, seeming to already know who it is. Finn was hesitant but pulled his phone out.

'hey, u alrite? I saw Puck...looked pissed.'

'fine...' He shoved his phone into his pant pocket.

"Who was it? And watch your answer, Hudson." Finn had gulped and shrugged.

"Just a friend..." That was a complete lie huh?

"Really, because as far as I'm concerned...it's you're little make-out buddy...or are you dating?" Finn debated just walking away.

"I don't...know what you're talking about." He tried and Puck had looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"How do you think Kurt's going to feel about this?" Finn glared back.

"Don't you tell him."

"There's my confession and don't get all worked up about it, I ain't that messed up." Finn had looked away from Puck who was looking up. "What would posses you to do such a thing like date or even make out with...with HIM?"

"Hey!" Finn snapped. "He's not bad, he's a great guy and does it matter? It doesn't involve you!"

"Yes it does, because you're my bro, and just so you know THIS is ridiculous!"

"So? You've done a LOT worse...it doesn't matter. Maybe you should get out of you're own world where we have to care about everyone else and realize that I deserve a little bit of happiness, you know after Quinn and Rachel cheated on me...with you." Puck had swallowed and glared.

"I stopped with Rachel and you know it!"

"Yeah, I do, which is why I forgive you. But both the girls I've dated have cheated on me, might as well date a guy and I like him, get over it." Finn walked away and back into the school, putting his head on his desk in his homeroom. He turned his phone off after he got two new messages.

'Hey, wht happened?' - Dave

'We aren't done wit dis convo.' - Puck

Yes they were they were so done with this conversation. He never wanted to talk to or see Puck again, the guy would drive him crazy. Why? Why can't he just have a relationship without the guy popping up and attempting to ruin it? He just let his head rest on his arm ignore any comments from the kids in his class, any one talking to him.

He went through the whole day without getting a slushy facial, maybe because he looked as pissed as he felt, and he also ignored both boys who were a major point of his life right now, Puck and Dave. He just went to their class together and tilted his head away from Puck, who kept attempting to talk with him.

"Finn, I'm sorry, will you talk to me." Puck had tried and Finn just let his head fall to the table, his arm keeping it a little off the actually surface. Letting his hands run through his hair he looked towards Puck.

"No, not right now...just give me time." There was no glee rehearsal after school but there was football practice. Where again there were attempts to talk to Finn but they were completely ignored. Artie had finally asked Finn about it, in the locker room.

"Hey, Finn, what's going on between you and Puck?" He had asked in a hushed tone, considering Finn had basically gone off on Puck on the field and they got into a small fight, fists flying.

"Nothing." Azimio took that as his oppurtunity to pitch in.

"They broke up." Finn just glared.

"Yes, because every damn guy in glee is dating." He was ready to pounce on the guy but looked to Dave who was making sure he stayed calm, with his eyes.

"Pretty much, some guys dating another guy."

"Really? Okay, because that make so much fucking sense, we've dated chicks and Puck fucks any girl he can. How are we dating, that makes no sense you dumbass!"

"It's called bisexual, which you all are." Finn slammed him into the locker as the guys tried to pull him off.

"Hey! No! Do you both want to get suspended, especially you Finn. This is the second fight you've been in."

Finn glared at Azimio, not even calming down by the hands on him. He wanted to punch him in the face, kick him when he's down. He was so pissed at Puck and at Dave and at Kurt and at everything and everyone right now. Puck walked in and everyone turned to him. He had been fixing himself, because Finn did a number on his face.

"How's your nose?" Someone asked, hoping to get Finn's mind off of Azimio.

"Not broken." He said, staring at the two boys...curious as to what happened.

"Aw, you're ex didn't break it? That's good." Finn snapped and punched him in the face, three times before being pulled back.

"You're such an asshole, will you just fuck off and pick on someone who's not pissed off, obviously?" Sam asked glaring and the guys agreed. "You need to calm down." Oh what, first he can't date Dave, now he needs to calm down.

"You all need to fuck off!" He said and found his way out of the locker room, not bothering to slam the door, because it's those ones that'd make him look really stupid if he tried to slam it, it doesn't slam it shuts slowly. He could hear muttering as he walked away.

'Listen, I'm not leavin until I no ur ok, so tell me where u r...' He smiled down at the text, hopping off the desk and realizing that all the guys must have left by now.

'r u at ur car?' He heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Puck. They just stood there awkwardly, looking at each other.

"Sorry, about telling you what to do..."

"Sorry I almost broke your nose."

"It's cool."

"Yeah.." It got awkward again as Finn ignored the text.

"Listen, I had no right to tell you you can't see or kiss Dave, you can. I guess I get your point by now." Puck had said.

"you're right, you didn't..." Puck had bit his lip. "But I understand why you did it."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a whole week..." Finn said looking to the floor and Puck nodded.

"Want to hang out? We can play video games or something..." Finn had looked at his phone.

'if ur comin ill head out now.'

'imma hang out wit puck, ok?'

'yea, sure.'

"Okay." He said with a nod and Puck had smiled as the two went out to Puck's car. The drive was like old times no awkward moments, same with half the day. It wasn't until Puck started bragging that it got awkward again.

"Oh! What is that ten in a row? I'm amazing at this game!" Finn had glared and right before Puck could kill him he took the guy's remote. "Hey! Give it back!"

"No, you're a sore winner."

"Am not, you're a sore loser!"

"i haven't complained once!"

"Give it BACK!" Finn held it out of Puck's reach and Puck reached over Finn to get it, knocking them both to the bed.

"Aw, get off of me, Puck, you're fucking heavy." Puck glared down at Finn.

"Give me, the damn remote!"

"Ha, you died!" Finn looked up with a smile, they stared at each other for a while and then Puck kissed him. He kissed back and then realized what he was doing and twisted his head, Puck pulling away and off of Finn.

"I'm so sorry!" Finn looked at him wide eyed.

"You kissed me!" Puck look panicky.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I really didn't...and you kissed back!" Finn started freaking out.

"I have to go!" He walked out of the house and took off running towards his own. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Him and Puck kissed. He had to tell Dave, he had to but he would be so mad. It's not like it was on purpose or anything, it wasn't really it wasn't. He doesn't even know how it happened. They were just looking at each other, just playing a game and then they were kissing and then they were freaking. Oh my fucking God! Puck KNEW he was with Dave and he kissed him.

Finn buried his head in his pillow with a groan. Trying to figure this all out. Stupid Puck! Stupid, stupid, stupid. He couldn't keep this a secret that'd just become worse later. He moaned into the pillow, wanting to just throw something.

"Finn?" He looked tot eh stairs and saw Kurt. Aw shit, could this day get any worse? Kurt hates Dave who Finn's dating but Finn kissed Puck who knows they're dating. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I heard about you're fight with Puck...did something happen after? Are you okay?"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him..." Finn whispered his mind wandering back to Dave. How do you tell you're boyfriend you accidentally kissed another guy when the two of you were hanging out, but it was all completely Puck's fault. Puck kissed him...he just kissed back.

"Tell who what?"

"My friend...I..." He paused, oh god no he couldn't tell Kurt but Kurt wouldn't tell anyone. "Puck kissed me..."

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt's jaw fell. "And?"

"And nothing, I'm dating someone else and Puck knows that and he kissed me." kurt looked confused.

"Who are you dating?"

"No one don't worry about it, we're not official" Technically they weren't official, no one knew yet. Wait...that's exclusive not official, whatever official sounds better.

How is he going to tell Dave and why did Puck kiss him? Was it just another way to get him away from Dave? That asshole.

'I'm sorry!' Finn frowned at the text and felt his heart stop.

'I know...' He couldn't help but respond even if he is kind of mad at Puck.

Not as log as i had hoped...but it's gotten more drama filled yay. Bad Puck going and kissuign finn when he's dating Dave. Ah! I'm actually kind of proud of this storyy...it's gotten a lot better than it started right? What do we think? :D I guess if you see any problems with teh chapter just let me know! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I love Finn freaking out, it makes me smile and it's so fun to write. Sadly though I don't remember writing it... :'( It's all good though, we all know this is going to escalate somehow. I'm just not sure how. I've also realized that with this story I give the longest chapters compared to my other stories, they're around 3-5 pages. I need to start writing more like this on those, huh?

Disclaimer:I don't even own orange soda right now, my addiction, how would I be able to own glee without Orange soda. I don't own glee.

Finn had decided to stay home, although it took a LOT of convincing on his part to his mom. She did, in fact, agree to it. He just couldn't go, he didn't know what to do, what to say. How Puck was going to act. How Dave was going to react. He'd tell Dave tomorrow, tomorrow when he went to his house.

'Hey, where r u?'-Dave

'u still mad?' -Puck

'did Puck do sumthin?' - Dave.

'I'm really sorry'-Puck

'Finn, plz talk...'-Puck

'I rlly ddnt mean nythin'-Puck

'is sumthin rong?'-dave

'y are u not here'-rachel

'did sumthin happen?'-dave

'we dnt have to tell him...'-Puck

Those were all the texts he had by second period. He bit his lip and just slid the phone away, off. As if that'd stop the pain in his chest. If he kept avoiding this, it would just get worse and worse and he'd be the only one to blame. They, all three of them, needed to talk about this.

He walked to school, hoping the air would help him calm down and get this all off his mind. Knowing he'd make it for lunch, just hoping he'd be late. Would it be that easy to get both boys into a room with him to talk to him? He felt his heart race and his mind fly. He debated turning around and running back home as soon as he got to the steps.

"Finn!" Rachel had hugged him and he just shimmied out of her arms.

"I got to...I have to get to class." He said, focused mainly on talking to the two boys. This would all be over in like 20 minutes. He's pretty sure he'd have a black eye and a pissed off best friend but that'd be cool because it would mean he's not stressing over it at all. Right, that'd be okay...better?

"Where were you?" Puck whispered when he sat down.

"I had to think things over, we need to talk."

"Yeah, totally, lunch. Auditorium?"

"Yeah, we have to." He pulled out his phone.

'we needa talk, aud durin lunch?'

'yea, ok. Whts rong'

'tell u l8r'

Karofsky had been the first one in the auditorium and Puck and Finn came in together after. Finn debated just saying the two better start getting along and then run and hide. He saw the two glare and scowl at each other and rolled his eyes. The guys needed to get over themselves.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Puck asked.

"you know this involves him just as much as it involves you." Dave let his eyebrows furrow.

"What's going on?" Finn had walked over to him, with pain in his eyes and a frown on his lips.

"Whatever you do don't hit him, you can hit me, you can walk out and never want to see me again just don't hit Puck."

"What happened?"

"You're going to tell him?" Puck pitched in.

"I can't not tell him, he has a right to know Puck."

"He's gonna kill you or me."

"Finn, what's going on?"

"Puck and I kissed, yesterday." There was silence as Dave looked at him. "It was a complete accident, it meant nothing, really." Puck glared.

"Doesn't seem like it meant nothing but it's fine."

"Really because he found out, don't ask me how I haven't figured that out."

"You're a horrible liar, that's how." Finn turned to look at him.

"Puck, don't be mad, I'm sorry. I really am." Puck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm not mad at you." His tone said other wise and Finn smiled, taking a step toward him.

"Now who's the bad liar? What's wrong?" Puck bit his tongue looking like he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Finn what was going on.

"nothing." Finn smiled.

"So we cool?" Puck smiled and they did that little bro hug thing.

"Yeah, we're cool." Dave stood around awkwardly.

"Can I still come over tomorrow?" Finn looked at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was hoping you still would." Finn inched closer to Dave.

"Good, I already told my mom I was." Dave pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly, and Finn kissed back. Puck licked his lips and looked at the two before looking away. Was it weird that he didn't feel like this was awkward at all? Finn pulled away.

"Are you two done?" Finn turned and glared.

"Yes, but we're not, you two are going to get along a little better. No more fighting for no reasons. Okay?" They looked at each other.

"Do we have to?" Um, wow, they're like the same person.

"Yes, you do. Both of you. At least attempt to, if this is going to work I need you two to get along. I can't date someone my best friend hates all the time. So we're going to get along, okay?"

"Fine." They muttered.

"Good. How about Puck comes over Sunday and we'll work a little bit on that."

"As long as I get you Saturday." Finn smiled at Dave.

"Puck?"

"As long as there's alcohol and games."

"you bring it there will be." Finn felt his job was done, the two boys would get along, neither boy seemed mad at him. Saturday he'd be with Dave and Sunday he'd be with the two most important men in his life. His best friend, which he didn't want to ruin that relationship, and his boyfriend. There his whole weekend was set...

As long as Kurt doesn't find out they've been seeing each other it'll be cool. The only three people who knew made not indications or even thought of telling Finn's step-brother the two were dating. The only thing that could make this perfect was if they do get along in the end. That would be great, Finn's thinking impossible, but great none the less.

Yay, my wicked delayed update, sorry. Do we love it...it's a shame I can only have two characters It's like I want it to read Character 1:Finn, Character 2:D. Karosfsky and Character 3:Puck then we'd all be happy, very very very happy. Right? No oh well forget you! I love you all, reviews show love back and encourage me to write more. I think this is one the shortest chapters for this story...that's because my next chapter is going to be...mwahahaha just wait. [insert amazing evil smirk here] Just wait for what's in store for these three boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people who aren't with me anymore because this took forever to write. I got a review recently that made me figure I should write a chapter for this chapter but I am so scattered and have no idea what to do, so I figured I'd do what I do best, just let it flow! (yeah yeah you can bitch me out in a review)

Disclaimer:now that I've got my orange soda and a pen I'm ready to own Glee. So whenever they're ready they can give it to me! Waiting waiting waiting...I'm never getting the rights huh?

Finn Hudson was head over heels in love with Dave Karofsky and at some point in his life he was going to have to tell Kurt. Mainly for the simple fact he was a terrible liar and Kurt already knew something was up. Well, technically his mom knew first but Kurt caught up real quick. It all started Saturday morning before he left for Dave's.

"Morning honey." His mom said as he ran a hand over his eyes, his hair a little more messy than usual. He nodded, too tired to actually answer and sat down. Kurt was walking around doing, well Finn's not quite sure what he was doing and Burt was on the couch.

"Mmm." He moaned, letting his head fall onto the table. Carole was doing the dishes even though Finn promised to have them done by Monday.

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?" He said, lifting his head to catch her eye.

"Finn, you're my son, don't play innocent, you're seeing someone aren't you?" Fuck! How the hell did she know this.

"No, I'm not..."

"Now that you bring it up you have been out a lot," Kurt added in. "what's with that?"

"Nothing, me and puck have been hanging. I'm not see..."

"Puck doesn't say that." Finn sighed, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to get changed, me and Puck are hanging out." He left the room, and headed to his. This was ridiculous, how dare they accuse him of seeing someone? Even if it is true! He had gotten dressed and was fixing his hair when he heard Kurt come in.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Finn shrugged, keeping his mouth shut. "But I don't believe you, you're seeing someone."

"I'm no..."

"Are you seeing Puck?" Kurt's eyes widened slightly, Finn's assuming in shock.

"No!" That was really defensive. "Kurt, I'm not seeing anyone." He said, shuffling past Kurt, clothes in the car for his night at Dave's.

"I don't believe you." Came the quiet response.

"Why do you think I'm seeing someone?"

"You're kind of acting like you did when you were with Rachel." Finn froze and turned around, Dave and Rachel were nothing alike he best not be acting the same.

"No, I'm not." It was said a little harsher than he actually meant and he noticed the laundry basket on his bed.

"Okay, fine, Finn, but don't lie to me." Kurt spun on his heel and walked right back up the stairs. Finn wanted to say something and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed and fell onto the bed, his feet staying on the floor.

Great, now there was the suspicion that always led to finding out, especially in that school. Everyone in that school had a way of figuring stuff out and it killed Finn because he didn't need anyone on his or Dave's ass, not right now, not ever. He let his head hit the pillow, feet never leaving the ground. He would need to fix this somehow. Maybe they could talk about it later, after a real comforting make out session that may turn into something more.

Who knows, all he knows is Kurt will tell Carole and Burt who will murder him, if they find out about this Finn is so screwed. Really, is it sick that he's doing this, he's aloud to love whoever he wants, right? Right?

^up there you will find the disastrous chapter^

Wow, so not only is it eight million years late it also sucks and is shorter than I wanted. Well, I wanted to get a little bit of Kurt put in there before I get into deeper stuff with our other three lovely boys. XD

Well I guess review for me, so that I know what you guys want to see you can add that in the review.

Wow, I'm talking to imaginary people! QUESTION: Who's actually still here?

Haha!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolfpacklover: Thank you for staying with me.

I'll apologize if this story starts to mold into something we're not all fond of, but I now officially know where I'm going with. Afterall, we need people to be happy, but where's the happiness without the drama. Ex: The guy I'm madly crushing on doesn't know I exist but...I get to throw cookies at him. (Long story)

Dislaimer: I don't own glee, but I own a defense mechanism that will protect me from all of you who will want to kill me after this chapter.

Finn's POV:

Don't even ask how this happened! I don't even think I'd be able to tell you. All I know is I've went from innocent to trying to top Santana in fifteen seconds. But at least my best friend and boyfriend, that is so weird, are closer. If I HAVE to admit it I'm not like REALLY fond of the whole three thing we got going on but I'm not really AGAINST it either.

You're probably so confused right now, hell I'm confused right now. All I know is that me and Puck were fighting, I'm not positive about what but I'm pretty sure it was because he walked in on me and Dave making out, which is totally not fair. I mean there's a door, he could've knocked. Knocking works, that's why there are DOORS! Could be wrong here but that's what I've seen people use doors for, ya know, knocking before entering.

Anyway, so we were all in each other's faces screaming and then he KISSED me, again. He freaking KISSED me. Which made what Kurt said kind of true. Not completely, because well i'm seeing Dave not Puck. I was just making out with Puck. I pulled away first and I'd be damned if I know where that shit goes from there. I remember, being pushed into the bed by Dave who got up in Puck's face.

I was all for breaking them up and everything but...it was kind of...hot. I don't know. It's weird, I was actually watching them fight and they looked about ready to throw punches. Maybe I just like the meaner side of Dace once in a while, but be honest wouldn't everyone? Plus, it was kind of cool having people fight at me. But back to the fighting Puck shoved Dave who got mad and I should've stopped them, I know but I didn't. I couldn't. Really, there was like this invisible force holding me back as they actually threw punches, not a lot. It wasn't like either boy was going to really hurt the other.

Then I knew I had to get in on this, but when I did this is when it gets all weird and messed up. So I went to go pull Dave back but he shoved me into a wall, he looked shocked, I bet I looked scared, then he kissed me. Like a really hard rough kiss, damn it was fucking awesome. I don't know. Then Puck somehow found his way over and well things just escalated from there.

I guess I could give you the details but really I don't want to. I mean, get your own sex life. Gosh. In case you're still confused I feel kind of used by both Puck and Dave, but it was totally worth it. VI have to admit, angry sex is actually kind of hot. I don't know, whatever.

What I guess I'm trying to say is I'm really confused on all this? I don't even really know what went down. But I do know I'm in between two of the most important guys in the world to me and I might've just fucked everything up. Well, maybe it's about time to confide in SOMEONE, but who?

Normal POV:

Finn shifted in the bed to get out of between the two guys, deeply sleeping. His eyes glanced to the clock which read 2:00am, in red letter. He bit the inside of his cheek frowning and grabbing his boxers. He looked around the room knowing Dave would be shocked and probably mad at the mess. He's just glad they have a few more hours before they had to actually get up. He left the room only to enter the bathroom and fix his hair a little bit. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to actually look at the two boys, let alone take either seriously today, which might be a problem.

While he did bring the two boys closer together he's not sure if that'll ruin his relationship with the two boys. He sighs and sits on the radiator in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at his own face. He felt like shit but he looked pretty damn good. He's not entirely sure what to do and he doesn't really look forward to the two boys waking up today. Well, he's got a few hours to spare.

XD Early update(It's only 3:26 here), sick twistedness in this chapter but I know where I'm going I do I do. I promise and it's probably not going to stay a Fuckofsky fic, that makes me all sad and depressed.

So, should I have Finn actually talk to someone? Like hypothetically speaking of course. I probably will, but I just don't know who too. Vote now, by reviewing because I'm too lazy to make a poll right now.

Personally I was thinking Brittney or Kurt. Brittney: well duh, and Kurt: Well we need some drama

Best reason with best person not only gets a shoutout in the next chapter but can have a piece of awesome cake and orange soda. Or what ever soda you prefer, just put it in the review. Lots of Love! :D

Also: If you don't like the way this is going...tell me why because it is totally going to take a turn from here ^ not a HUGE turn like everyone dies turn like a turn. :D You just have to read/


	11. AN

So, I'm sure most of you are wondering where I've been. I know I've been slacking alot and I promise to get right back on tehse as soon as I can. While I could make an elaborate excuse for this I really don't have any and this would be an update I just don't have the time to. Between working, hospital and sleep I don't have much time for anything right now.

But there is a contest I'm holding for my boy in the hospital for anyone looking to write, it would be appriciated and I'm sorry to all my readers. I promise as soon as he's out of the hospital as soon as I know he's okay all the way, I promise I'll update every story plus some. I just don't have the time.

Again I apologize more than you could ever imagine. I've been meaning too and I should've updated sooner I just didn't have the mindset too. However I promise you as soon as I can I'll update I've been workign on ideas in the hospital and at work. So please stay tuned in I'll have it up in no time. And for a while jsut look into some of the contestants for my contest or become one.

Thanks for understandign and if you don't thanks for being a reader of the story.


	12. Chapter 11

This is really late and to be honest I didn't even write it. I let my friend write it and I just mixed it up a little. Don't know how ya'll gonna feel about it but at least it's an update.

Disclaimer: I uhm, yeah no I don't own glee if I did I would not be living where I am. Just saying.

Finn was in the kitchen, his mind running a million thoughts per second. He was debating making breakfast for Dave and Puck but that wouldn't go over so well. Luckily his phone rang, distracting him from any future mistakes he was about to make. But honestly, who the hell calls at 3:00 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Finn! Thank god you're up!" Of course, Finn rolled his eyes.

"Morning Kurt." He chuckled lightly. "Why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"Oh God, is it really that early?" Finn smiled at Kurt's voice. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, couldn't sleep." Finn licked his lips and his eyes drifted to the bedroom door.

"Oh? Why not?" Concern filled Kurt's voice, replacing the overly excited one.

"Thinking about stuff. Now what's up?"

"Well, sorry for waking you but I need advice..." Kurt trailed off, rambling on about his day with Blaine, how it was like any other day but it felt better. Finn hoped up onto the counter, legs dangling as his eyes shifted to the floor. "And then he kissed me but..."

"He What?" Finn's outraged voice cut off Kurt's story as he stopped swinging his legs, eyebrows furrowed.

"Kissed me. Finn, I really like him and I panicked. So when I pulled away I took off." Finn could hear the panic and nervousness in Kurt's voice.

"Why'd you call me? Why not call Mercedes or someone?" Like Finn had any idea of what to say.

"Well, you're my brother I was hoping you'd know better then them but I can..."

"Why didnt you call Blaine?" Finn asked eyes cast downward.

"What? Why would I?" Feet intruded his sight and he looked up to his boyfriend, who grabbed his hips.

"Well explain this to him, not to me. Kurt, you should be telling him how you feel and not care about what anyone thinks on the matter."

"How would I tell him?"

"Kiss him, explain it Be creative. It doesn't matter how you say it but do it before someone else does." Dave smiled down at Finn who smiled up lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Tomorrow, tell him then call me and tell me. For now I've got to go." Finn smiled up at Dave brightly.

"Mhm." Dave muttered, quietly.

"Are you with Puck again?" Curiosity filled Kurt and Finn panicked.

"Bye Kurt." Kurt sighed into the phone.

"Bye and Thanks." Finn hung up and place the phone on the counter, wrapping his arms around Dave.

"Hi." He said with a smile and Dave was still smiling down on him.

"Mmm." He didn't speak just hummed lightly.

"Wanna explain this to us?" Finn's eyes snapped to Puck, Puck's cocky eyes and lips as he waited for an explanation. Finn's head fell.

"I...don't blame me. I don't know what happened."

"That's not what we're asking babe." Dave said, forcing his lovers face up with his hand.

"What do you want? That's what we're asking." Finn looked back to Puck then to Dave. Finn leaned up and pecked Dave. Puck's hand gripped Finn's face and pulled it away to look at him. "Don't do that." He growled and Finn's eyes filled with lust as he gulped at the tone. "That doesn't answer our question.

"What do yo want to happen with us...All of us?" Dave asked as he pulled away from Finn and walked to the opposite side of the counter opening the fridge. Finn looked to him and then back to Puck. What did he want to happen with them. He loved both boys, he loved Puck's jealousy now, that was definitely a good thing, but he didn't want to fuck it up. He loved that they both got along and loved him, but he didn't want to screw things up with Dave yet. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted he just wanted both of them.

"I want you." He said looking at Dave, held firmly in Puck's legs. "But I want you." He said, looking to Puck. "I don't want to lose you." He said. "I don't wanna lose either of you." Puck and Dave met eyes over Finn and smirked. Finn gulped lightly as he waited for what they were thinking.

Bam. I'm leaving it there because I lost his other paper. He's going to hate me. I don't know how I feel about this chapter either but there's still more to come and uh...like I said...better late than never?


End file.
